Cheyenne Durham
Information Name: Cheyenne Durham Nickname: Chey-Chey Age: 19 DOB: 5/26/1992 Hair color: Brown Eye color: Blue-Green Favorite color: Red Favorite food: fish Hobbies: Drawing, writing, singing Career dream: Microbiologist Worst fear: Rejection, loneliness, pain History Cheyenne is laid-back, but adventurous and bold, and likes to be honest at times. Cheyenne was just leading an almost-average life until her world was turned upside-down by the Red Death. Not only did she want to protect her family from the menace, but she also had an intriguing curiosity to unmask the killer and find out his true motives. After attending the castle and confronting her fears, she finds herself at the mercy of the Red Death and only time will tell what happens to her. Dress and Mask Cheyenne's Prologue My name is Caitlyn Cheyenne Durham, and I have this story to tell all of you… Never in the eighteen years that I've lived have I ever found myself in the grip of this moral double-edged sword. Would I choose to go to this potential death trap, or endanger the lives of my family members? I gripped my head and thought about it. For quite a while, we've been plagued by a being we only knew as the Red Death. A killer, taking down victims by the hundreds, yet leaving no trail to catch him. Yet for a select few, we are mysteriously drawn to him, despite not knowing him personally. I didn't think he would think of me or others as interesting, that is, until I found the invitation nailed to my front door. Dear Lovely Lady, You've been invited to come to my luxurious castle as an event I want to throw for those who have courage and can face up to anything. If you're one who's willing to face your fears as well as to know who I am, then you will come. If you do not respond and arrive at my home, then there will be consequences. I'm sure you can do with one less member of your precious family, right? It's the chance of a lifetime; you really wouldn't want to miss out. I'll leave you some clues to where my castle is. I think you're smart enough to find them. I'll even send you a nice little piece of apparel for my party. I really think it'll suit you, baby. Red Death I clenched my fist and crumbled up the invitation in my hand. After absorbing those words, I had just one thought in my previously-racing mind. Who the hell does he think he is? Before I found this unholy piece of paper on my door, everything was, for the most part, normal for the eighteen years I've been alive. I was just the single child of a middle-class couple trying to make ends meet. My mother was unemployed as a result of joint pain and my father, though retired, began to work again to pay off a few minor debts. I began to go to a typical community college to prepare myself for the hot-shot university. About a year ago is when the monster known as the "Red Death" came around. It started with one death that just attracted the attention of the hospital, so no one thought it was a big deal. Then the number started to climb, just like the gas prices. The news stations all over the country began to cover this epidemic. Panic started to rise everywhere, including the isolated rural neighborhoods like mine. Anyone could wind up as a victim, another trophy that inched him closer and closer to notoriety. I didn't think too much about it until the problem in my family started. My mom began to become obsessive over saving money and, as a result, became childish and selfish. My father and I were doing the best we could to deal with it. Honestly, for a while, I didn't mind becoming a potential victim of the Red Death. When I got that invitation, I got mad at first, but promptly decided it was just a bluff. There were others out there he could bother… …And then the phone call came. I just sat by myself one day and my cell phone began to ring. I expected it to be one of my parents or a best friend, but it was listed as "Unknown Caller". A state of caution arose in me as I answered it. "Hello…?" "Now are you really going to ignore my invitation? And I asked so nicely, too." I almost jumped off the bed and hit my head on the headboard. It was the Red Death; no one else knew about the invitation. I regained my composure and shakily spoke into the receiver. "How do you know I ignored it? What do you want from me…?" "I just want to have some fun with you, my little Princess of Hearts. I saw how much you're starting to hate your life and I thought I would do something nice for you. I can take you far away from there and you would never have to suffer ever again. That is…if you can prove yourself." I paused and pursed my lips together. "Prove myself?" "As I stated in my invitation, you need to be able to face your fears. Then you'll be worth even more to me. All you need to do is come to my castle. I'm going to leave you some clues along the way on how to get there…and drop you off a little present." "…You sound so full of yourself. Fine, I'll come. However…you'd better leave my loved ones alone." The voice at the end laughed. "Fair enough. I'll be seeing you soon…my Princess of Heart." I hung up and shook slightly. Why did he keep calling me "Princess of Heart"? Did he happen to know about the heart-shaped necklace I always wore? What a creep… I finally got my nerve back and began to get dressed to search for and confront the Red Death himself. I knew what I was doing was dangerous…but I didn't care. If it meant that my friends and family would be protected, then I was willing to make the sacrifice. I didn't need a car to get to any destination at that moment. I had legs and I was willing to use them. I left a note for my parents that I was going out for a while and that I would be home as soon as possible. But the more I got to think about it, I really wondered if I would ever come home again. It seemed like hours that I walked until I reached the nearest town. When I stepped in front of the gas station to take a breather, my cell phone rang again. "What do you want from me this time?" I asked, knowing who it was. "To give you the first clue. You're at a gas station, right? Try looking around the newspaper dispensers. You'll find something interesting…" I went towards said newspaper dispensers and felt around the front, back and sides. My hand touched a piece of paper that was, in fact, a newspaper article detailing the pattern of the Red Death's attacks. I studied it and found a trail no one could have ever seen before. I spoke into the receiver. "You have an interesting way of leaving your mark. For some reason, you made your killing trail into the shape of a heart with an arrow through it…" "You've got a good eye, my Princess. Now go to the site of my crimes that's closest to you. And I don't mean by distance. I mean a place that touches your fragile little heart." "My heart is not fragile…" "Oh, really? You seem like the type who's been easily hurt before. Have you ever been rejected before? Never mind, just go and find the next clue. See you soon." I slid the phone shut and sighed. What did this creep want from me? Why did his kill pattern shape into the stereotypical Valentine Heart? I shuddered at what would be coming for me… Hour after hour, clue after clue, I began to piece together what, or rather who, the Red Death really was. Was he really a killer that enjoyed what he did, or did he put on a mask, a persona, to hide the real man inside? The tiresome walking and investigating led me, to my surprise, the city's dress shop. When I got inside, the phone rang yet again. "You mind telling me why I'm at the dress shop in the first place?" "Well, I have a special package just for you. Go to the counter, tell them your name, and they'll have it for you. Oh, and go to the beautician down the block as well, they have a reservation for you." "…Okay." I followed his instructions and the lady at the counter had for me a black dress with gloves attached to it that came above my elbows and the dress reached right at my knees. To my surprise, the clerk also had a pair of high-heel sandals for me and a heart-shaped anklet. Going to the beautician, they placed my hair in a delicate bun with a heart-charmed band. I was given also a pair of heart-shaped earrings. After my apparent makeover, the phone rang one more time. "Now you really look like a Princess of Hearts. Why don't I go on and make you the Queen of Hearts? Oh right, you have to pass your test first." "After all this, I'm ready for what you have to give me." I muttered in an exhausted tone. "Glad to hear it. I've got a limo to pick you up and take you to me. Should be here any minute… See you soon my Princess of Hearts…" Every time he called me that, I got the chills going down my spine. Why did he have to be so interested in me? However, another type of fear was hitting me. What if he really didn't want me? What if he would leave me to suffer after all this trouble? What if…he rejected me and left me alone like I always was…? Maybe this was part of the test… The limo came and picked me up. The driver was nice; the conversation with him settled my nerves. However, I felt that sickening feeling when a shadow fell through the tinted windows. I gazed out and saw a giant medieval-style castle in view. Oh great, now I was full of that lacking security… I stepped out and went towards the giant double doors. Cautiously, I pressed my gloved hand to one of them and it seemed to open up by itself. Creepy. I stepped inside and found the castle surprisingly warm to my skin. I looked up and saw the spiral staircase and figured I could make it up to the top in high heels. The walk was excrutiating but I made it to the top of this mysterious castle, finally hoping to confront the Red Death. However, my attention shifted when I saw the door to a peculiar room. My curiosity overtook me and I pushed the door open. The room was pitch black with red windows. Instead of fear, however, I felt a calm overcome me. However, the moment I stepped into the room, I felt dizzy and collapsed. A flood of voices filled my head. Painful voices. "You'll never be anything to anybody!!" "You are so stupid to stand up to me!!" "I don't want to go out with you!! I don't want any freak germs!!" "Why can't you do anything right!?" I moaned and clutched my head. Somehow he knew my fears very well. I was afraid of being a failure. Being an outcast. Being alone… "…Make it stop. Please…make it stop." I heard footsteps and turned my head as best as I could to see who it was. I saw a figure cloaked in black with red skin and a devilish grin. "I really hope you can stand this, Princess." "What…what are you talking about…?" "This room brings out the fears of anyone who steps into it. You don't like it when you fail, or when a person shuns you, do you? You're not alone. I've been shunned before. Seriously, I hope you survive this… It would be boring without someone like you…" I continued to moan in pain and it shifted into a scream. The voices kept telling me that I was a failure, I was a freak, I was no one… "You're all wrong!! I'm not an outcast, I'm not stupid, I can do anything if I try!!" As I writhed in pain, I came to a bit of a realization. I can't be perfect no matter how much I try. I can't make everyone like me. I put too much on myself. My cries of pain stopped and I took a deep breath. A small smile appeared on my face and the voices gradually disappeared. However, I was exhausted and I slumped to the floor. The last thing I could see before I fell asleep was the Red Death coming closer, lifting me up, bringing his lips to my neck and whispering, "Well done, my Queen of Hearts. Now, you can stay with me…forever."